The New Ghost Adventures of Alex
by starrynight52
Summary: Alex is a young adult with the ability to speak to and see spirits, so when she learns of the Ghost Adventures team she has the urge to join them, then surprise they accept her! Rated M because who knows what might happen, you have been warned. (Rewrite of My Ghost Adventures) Mwhaahhahahahahahhaahahhahahahaha!*cough* Um...Please read and review. *runs away into the shadows*


Starrynight: Guess what?! I'm rewriting My Ghost Adventures, a lot of characters will be removed because I do not own them (once upon a time on quizilla I asked if anyone wanted their characters featured in the story, and well I don't want to steal or reuse them because I want to try to make this as original as possible.) If you have ideas of what I should do (where they investigate, etc) just post it in a review. Enjoy!

Prologue:

Standing in front of my mailbox I breathe deeply, I'm about as nervous as a lamb surrounded by mountain lions. I stared intensely at the object before slowly opening it and pulling out the contents.

'I wonder if they saw it, I wonder if they think I'm crazy, I wonder-' my brain was going rampant with thoughts of their faces, their words and reactions.

Not so long ago I had seen a documentary about these three guys that went ghost hunting in a ghost town in Nevada. I was amazed, awestruck and I knew I had to be a part of something like that. It was something that I would have a purpose in, something I could use this curse or gift or whatever you want to call it. I can hear and see spirits, and if I was part of a ghost hunting team I could use those abilities instead of letting them just be unused. It's like having a fire extinguisher and your neighbors kitchen is on fire, you can call the fire department or be useful and take care of the problem yourself.

I looked at each envelope carefully before placing them behind the last envelope until I found IT.

I nearly screamed as I ran into my house and ripped the envelope open, pulling the paper out and reading it quickly.

"Dear Alex,

Thank you for sending your letter, you don't know how much it means to have someone supporting us and very interested in becoming part of the team. What we do is not very safe, nor is it something I would recommend for people who do not know what they are doing.

It was quite a shock finding your letter in our mail, but something inside me is screaming that we need you." I nearly died and my breathing quickened, I was tempted to call for an ambulance but kept reading. "Even though I am unsure about my decision, I am confident that you are sure with yours. Congratulations! We will be doing an investigation soon and I have put a map and instructions in the envelope that your received this letter in.

Hope to see you soon, Zak Bagans of the Ghost Adventures team."

* * *

Breath, breathe, gotta breathe, for the love of all that is awesome BREATHE!

Starrynight: It's short, but I hope you like it. If you haven't guessed it is Alex, the original female character from My Ghost Adventures, however she is different from when I first wrote it.

I won't hide certain things such as:

Her name will be different, her personality is bound to change sooner or later and she will NOT have a romantic relationship with anyone in the team.

Everything else, I might not tell but might hint at but you won't know, but then again you might. I am going to think about making a schedule for uploading chapters and whatnot. Until then, it will probably be random.

I only did this because I cringed each time I looked at the original and I love you guys (people who have read this and reviewed and...Hell with it, I love every one here to a certain degree. Even though I don't know everyone here.), please don't expect too much because I am not a very motivated person (lazy) and I go to school so I am not always going to be able to write. I also have a life, which is infested with problems, relatives who force me to leave my room and be social even though I'd rather be doing things I like to instead of being questioned about my life.

They're like :schoolboyfriendcrushcollegelifefuture?

I'm like: *goes back into the shadows of my bedroom and locks the door*


End file.
